Lost Lives
by Pissed off panda
Summary: Meanie is looking for her supposedly dead mother Bella after receiving a letter stating that she was endanger. After finding Edward and Jacob Meanie is off to find her mother with her new companions but is she too late to save Bella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie-Meyer Twilight or New Moon I just really love to write fan fiction's about it.

Nightmares, Birthday, and a Letter

_It was dark and I was in the woods. I had never been to a place I had never seen. I was running for my life. I was running from a figure that hid in the shadows. This thing had chased me before, and I had lived but at a terrible price, it had spared my life but…not hers not the one person who loved me the most who cared for me most Bella…mother. _

I jumped out of my bed with my base ball bat in hand, my eyes were hazy but I was alert and ready for it. I was going to fight it and get her back. With one failed swooped I swung my bat and hit the creature. A crashing sound alerted me ears. My eye slowly came into focuses and I could see no creature, I was not in the dark forest, but in a bright room. On the floor laid my blue lamp broken in to pieces. After the shock had worn off I started to laugh

"Oh …not again Oh Meana you really have to watch what you're doing" I said to myself I.

"Meana are you ok!" My Dad rushed in with a specula in his hand. Looking as if he was going to swat

someone, he was panicking.

"Oh my hero" I said to my dad in a sarcastic tone. I patted the blonde man on his head I could tell that he had just woken up. His blonde hair was a mess he was still wearing his Joe boxer, boxer (Ok kind of didn't want to see that) and his breathe smelled really badly.

"I though I heard a crash" He said as he put down the specula, and looked down at the broken lamp on the floor. His eyes looked at me with a small amount of pity, he sighed. "Meana, again?"

I nodded then I knelt down and stared to pick up the piece that were my lamp. This was the eight lamp, that I had broken. And it was that entire dreams fault that dream, I can't stop having every night. At first it was ok because I was only crying but then it got worse. I started screaming then get this I started biting my wrist and then finally I start breaking lamps with bats.

"Malinda please let me take you back to 'Port Angels' you weren't like this when you were there" My father said, as he ran his fingers though he golden lock.

I growled 'Port Angeles' was an evil place with evil people; even though, the nuns worked there (Not say that the nuns were evil just everyone else) "NO."

"Now Malinda" My father said knelt down. He was too tall to be a doctor I me really 6'4 ft too tall and the tan surfer skin didn't really scream doctor.

"Now papa today" I said in a low tone. "This is my day and we that includes Nancy will not speak of 'Port Angles' again." I got up with my shards in my hands and walked out of the door. I knew that he would speak no more of it at least until today was over after today was my day my birthday…the same day my mother had went missing.

After I thought away the shards I hurried up and got in the shower, brushed my teeth and comb my hair. I looked in the mirror and it was her, my mother. But at second glance I realized it was me, my pale skin, brown hair, hazel eyes instead of her brown ones other then that I looked a clone of my mother. Maybe I am a clone, maybe she cloned me I look nothing like Mike.

"God Malinda, get out the bathroom" A whinny icky voice said behind me. Nancy yucky, icky, Nancy how I luvy my step mommy. She stood there with her pink pajama pants and her white Tinkerbelle T shirt. Her blonde hair was neatly comb. Her eyelash weren't there (no really she had no eyelashes) some freak accident took them away.

"Hello Nan-cy" I said with a smirk on my face. "How are you?"

"I would be great if you would just get out the bathroom!"

"Why?"

"Cause I's need to be using da bathroom suga" she pulled out her country gamma on me, she dose this when she tick.

"But this is my bathroom use you own" I said, I shoved Nancy out my bathroom.

"But your dad is in it ours Hey!"

I placed myself in ignore Nancy mode and went on with the task of figuring out what the hell was wrong with myself. Today was my birthday and all I could do was think of was my mother, I sighed and walked out my small bathroom and into my room (Thank good Nancy left) I slipped on my I slipped on my blue jeans, and put on my 'I'm going to my happy place' T shirt, and but on my black Tims and walked out my room. Not before grabbing my book bag cell phone and wallet.

"Linda letter" My dad called.

"Ah the ever popular letter from granny, how much this year I wonder?" I said as I walked down stairs and plucked the letter from my dad. "Isabella Swan, who the heck is that?"

"I don't know maybe it's someone from your school?" he said as he went up stairs to get himself ready for work. He kissed my forehead and whispered "Happy birthday Melinda"

"Aww thanks dad" I said as a punched his arm. Hugging him would have been to girly, and I am anything but girl (tomboy). I sate down on the steps and started to open the letter. "Isabella" I thought for a moment "Bella? Momma?" I open the note and started reading

Letter:

_Linda if you get this letter then that means my actions has not yet endangered your life. She has found out that I still live, though I now live I half-life without you and Edward. I am so sorry my darling daughter I hate this I thought that if I just left that you and him would be safe but I was wrong so very wrong. I am sorry but you will have to find him he will protect you as I could not. Please tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him and that I wish I could see him and you both but the danger is too great. They will not hurt your father but they will try to hurt you, to get me. I have left you an address and some money. Find Edward and ask him to protect you, tell him who you are and tell him whose daughter you are… I love you and I am sorry._

Three thousand dollars were in the envelop. I was in shock she was alive all this time, she is alive but she was endanger and so was I. I guess I will have to find this Edward guy maybe he knows what's up. I sigh "Happy birthday Melinda"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie-Meyer Twilight or New Moon or William, Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet. I just really love to write fan fiction's about it.

Chapter 2

Fight, Trip, and Grandpa

Ok this was strange my dead mother is sent me letter telling me that I am endanger, and that I need to find Edward. Who the Hella is Edward? Was he; is he one of her friends? Wait mother maybe alive? Too many questions to answer, I haven't a clue were to start, I have to go back upstairs and sleep. Wait what about school, Oh screw school it's my birthday no one will care. I walked back up stairs and back into my room.

"Meana come on your going to be late!" Nancy yelled.

"I'm not going I want to stay home" I yelled back at her. "Dad lets me stay home during my birthday it's a rule"

"But you have to …fine" Nancy said she knew she couldn't win, so she forfeited.

"Total score Meanie two Nancy zero" I said with a smile "But on to more pressing matters. Now it be ever so nice if the little voice in my head would please tell me were to start" I laid on my bed and look to the ceiling. Waiting to hear it, I had a voice another me, the other me that was still the little girl who loved her mother and knew that her mother love her back. At times the voice would tell me not the do certain things or would help me in bad situation.

_Meanie, are you there? _ She said

"Yes how are you?" I asked aloud.

_I'm ok as long as you remember me, so I am ok because you remember. _She giggled childishly.

"Melinda can you tell me were to start please? I am in an emotional rut, and on the break of a melt down." I said to her though I really I didn't need to say it. I could have just thought it and she would have gotten the message. Melinda the other Melinda is what my Shrink called my way of copping with the death of my mother. He said that Melinda was not another personality but was in her own way my better side the side that keeps me out of trouble. And that she would go away once I accepted my mother's death.

Nope, she is still here talking to me, but instead of pointing her out I tended to keep her to myself. The people at school think I'm crazy, I don't want them to think I have voices in my head as well (well I guess it wouldn't matter anyway)

_Meanie, are you listening to me? _She said in a small voice. _I don't have to help you; you know I'm only seven. I have better things to do._

"Like what?" I asked her.

_Like I can watch reruns of "friends" or I can always fade away and never ever come back. _She said softly.

"Sorry don't please I can't lose you I'd go nuts"

_You're already nuts cause of me. I'm what make you seem crazy. _She sighed

"If you weren't here I've would have" I touch my wrist.

_Meanie sorry…okay Meanie go check the dairy momma left it may have some info in it. _She said with a small sigh_. That should give us some info about this Edward if she remembers him before she left. _

"I guess I should also search the net to see if there was anyone named Isabella Swan lived there and what happened..." I said with a sigh. "I'll also look up this Edward... Um what's his last name?"

_Cullen funny how I can remember and you can't. _She sighed once again_ I'm leaving now call me when you find the info ok._

"Sure nighty, night" I said with a smile on my face, as she fade into the back reaches of my mind or where ever she goes to. Melinda is me and I was once her I went though a painful period when my mother died. I had lost hope and faith I hated my father and everyone else. So when I was ten I tried to kill myself so that I could see my mother, but just when I was going to out pops Melinda the other me the girl who still had hope in her eyes. She told me not to kill myself that she still I still existed, that she existed somewhere in me.

I went the attic were all my mother's belongings were. Melinda hadn't been here for years, yet it seemed as if it was only a short time ago Melinda and Momma where up here playing. But Melinda no longer played here, only me. I no longer thought of myself as Melinda. I was Meanie (or Meana as dad called me) the girl who was left after the death of her mother, a ghost of my former self. At time I would slip up and think I was Melinda but I knew it wasn't true I wasn't her. _"What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other word would smell as sweet." From Romeo and Juliet (II, ii, 1-2) _I laughed I still remembered.Am I still Melinda? Do I still smell as sweet like Juliet's rose? Though my name has changed? Is a name but a name? Does it make use who we are? Or does it just gives use a title in which to call ourselves?

I sigh I really need to stop paying attention in English class it making me think more than I should be. I walked though the attic though we do not use it much we still keep it nice and tidy. All the boxes were labeled, they were all pushed agents the wall. So that a clear path way was there, the window was lager and let in so much light it seems magical. The smell of lavender filled the room, an ancient smell that never went away after she left. The smell the memories started to fooled me the day she dead the screaming the blood, the woman who laughed at my dying mother. That woman pushed her over the cliff that night. "No, no don't… please don't" I shook my head I can't see it I don't want to see it please. "DADDY!" I screamed "Please Help"

Foot steps ran up the narrow path way that led to the attic "Melinda!"

"Don't call me that! I'm not her I'm not her! She's not here she dead with…" I stop short of the sentence. And the hit the ground, then everything went black.

I woke up in my bed my head was spinning, extremely fast. I opened my eyes wide no wait this wasn't my room I was in a hospital bed, I had a heart monitor attached to me and everything. I groaned, I knew what happened I passed out and my heart must have stopped. This wasn't the first time this has happened. "Every freak in year this happens" it never seems to miss a beat.

"A nervous break down" A voice said "No, no it's not as simple as that"

"Eleventh time same day as the year before and the year before that" A man sighed.

"I have no clue why it keeps happing I just don't understand"

"She a sweet girl John though she is a little odd. The older people her lover her and she tries her best to help out at the children center" The man said "She just hasn't been the same since she you know."

"I don't think it would be the best time to tell her that Nancy is pregnant… and that she thinks it's best if " He sighed " that she go back to 'Port Angels' just until she is stable again."

"Maybe she should leave I mean she a danger to herself and maybe to this new child. The only reason we let her work with the children is because for some reason she effects them makes them happy though" he paused for a long moment. "She is miserable her self."

My heart skipped a beat; I fell back onto the hospital bed. I heard to pair of shoes run in, my heat restated it's self. I looked at my father with empty eyes "Can I leave now?"

"No they have to keep you overnight for observations" He said as he ran his fingers over my brown hair. "Rest now you've been though enough for today, I have to tell you something important tomorrow"

I looked over at the man standing by my father; he was short 5'5 at the most, he as no were near the 6'2 my father is. He had a full head of glossy black hair and he wore black framed glasses. Blue collar, red tie and black pants, with shinny black shoes, he had a stone hard face, yet he had sad gently eyes. I stared into his eyes, until he turned his head away from me as if he saw something he shouldn't have seen.

I glared at him at him 'you're sending me to hell without even knowing it…I hate you' I thought to myself.

The man backed up shocked surprised as if he had heard what I thought. He steady himself and looked at me once again. "I think we should let her rest" he said with a shaky voice.

"Yes I agree" my dad kissed my forehead "Bye Meli…Meana" and he walked away, with the man following him.

I cried in my bed it's too hard to be tough when your hurting "I don't want to leave I want to stay I want to stay, I hate it I hate it. I'll leave I'll go to Edward the man momma told me. There is not other option…I leave tomorrow."

Next morning I was checked out and sent home, dad had Nancy pick clothes out for me. I wore a bright pink polo shirt with a light blue jean skirt that reached my knee's (Daddy approved skirt) and pink healed sandals. The nurse, who had for some reason taken a liking to me, they brushed my hair and put pig tails in my hair. One nurse who I liked very much because she talked to her self a lot and told me that voices in your head are normal for some flocks gave me a big lollypop.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A sucker for the sucker" she said with a laugh "What did they do to you?"

"They took my clothes, I had to wear this"

"Poor suga, first you heart now this "she said she reached into her purse and pulled out a 50 and gave it to me. She kissed me forehead and smiled. "Meanie now use that and get your self something nice."

"You heard about 'Port Angels huh?" I asked

"Yes" she said "and I have a feel that you gonna do something to make him think twice about sending you away ever again, aren't ya?'

"I'll come back Marry…I just found out some info about my mothers past and if I don't go who will. Please don't daddy" I said as I hugged her.

"Your eighteen what can he do but let you. Plus I am vexed at him for sending you away you're my buddy" she hugged me back.

"Your mine as well" I cried into her nurses uniform. Then with the last good bye I walked away. Know I had one reason to come back.

The Drive home was hard I thought about only one thing as my dad spoke about Port Angeles and how happy I would be. Edward is he momma's lover… there was an Edward in her Dairy but he was a vampire. Isabella swan is my mother's real name before she got amnesia. How she forgets her life how did she get from Fork to here in Texas? Dad use to live in Florida, when he met mom was she going to met someone there. Questions, question, questions and no answer in sight.

The car stop and I got out and walked to the house. Open the door and to my horror I saw boxes, boxes with my name on it. And Nancy with a 'guess whose baking?' in the oven shirt on.

"Oh hi" she said

"What the?" I choked.

"Nancy…couldn't you have waited, until when I got home to do that" my dad said in a cool voice.

"Well when you said you were sending her to Port Angels I thought" she put her two index fingers together, and smiled shyly as if she was truly trying to help "I could help. I was delighted that our Meana was finally going to get the help she needed. And sense you said that she only had two days to pack I wanted to help her."

I was in shocked, no I already knew that I was going to be sent to Port Angels. But I didn't think I would be so soon I thought I would at least have a week. I still had to look up mother's history and Edward Cullen's and his connection to her. "What?"

"You're going to Port Angels." My father said. "I've got your tickets ready it takes about a day to get there"

"I packed all your belongings" Nancy interjected.

"Two days, it takes a week to registered for that place and then another week for them to get ready….you've been planning to send me there for sometime haven't you?" I hissed at him.

"Meana calm down. It's for the best we've been planning this since" he said softly. "Since we got the new Nancy got pregnant." He walked to Nancy and held her hand. "It's been eight weeks now"

I felt my hand on my arm scratching my skin; I dug my nails in deeper and deeper as he and Nancy spoke. "Your sending me just like" I paused "you did to mom"

He looked at me in horror; I could see him clench his fist. "Melinda" he growled.

"You killed her and now you trying to get rid of me…hmp" I snicker out of hate still digging my nails in my left arm. "Cut your losses while you can?"

In one second I went from standing up to smack dab on the floor my right cheek throbbed in pain. I had no clue what just happed. It took me a moment to realize that my father just slapped my face he just slapped me. I looked up at him his eyes were madder than I have ever seen them. I saw his hand up he was going to hit me again.

"No" Nancy screamed. Then she looked down at me her eyes were frozen on my arm. "Blood"

"Melinda?" he looked at my arm, and he backed away.

"You hit me, you never hit me!" I jumped up and walked to the stairs and ran up them taking two at a time. I ran past my room and to the attic door up the stair and to the back I pulled the boxes Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, old clothes until I found my mothers boxes I took them then ran down stairs to my room. I opened one and took the Dairy, then opened the other and took out her medical records some pictures, and her ring.

"Melinda, open up your hurt" my dad yelled at me.

"Being back-handed tends to hurt!"

"You're bleeding"

I touch my cheek. "I am not I'm fine"

"You need to come out I think that you may need stitches in your arm"

"My arm "I looked down at my arm I was bleeding at a whole lot. "Oh I am…no time to think about that" I got up and put my stuff in my duffle bag. I walked to my bed and lifted up the mattress and got the money I placed the money and my mother's things into the bag.

_Go to the compute, and look up the obituary for Forks, Washington. _Melinda said.

"Melinda" He yelled "open up, your hurt"

_Why does he keep calling my name?_ She asked.

"Pay him no mind" I said as I walked over to the computer thankfully Nancy didn't yet remove my computer. I turned it on, and then logged on to the net. It took me awhile to get some info on Isabella Swan but I got it a news clipping

_Death of local girl Car crash_

_Isabella Swan _

_Body never found _

_Father Chief of police Grieves_

I found a name; I could ask around if I wanted his address Charlie Swan, I would talk to him first. Yes I would defiantly talk to him, and then he can give me the full story about my mother and what happened 18 years ago. And how she came to have amnesia, and ended up in Texas.

That evening while Nancy and John (my dad's name) were sleeping, I got ready to leave. I took some clothes my debit card (never leave home with out it) and my duffle bag. I got in my old' cherry red pick-up truck (I'm sane enough to have a drive) and drove off, my destination was set to Forks, Washington, to get to the bottom of the mystery.

P.o.p: sorry this chapter all talk, talk, talk but it will get better along the way but here's a preview of the next chapter.

Hello, Jacob, Charlie and Edward

"Bella" he said in a low voice. He seemed confused, and yet sort of happy

Oh crap I thought Oh crapty crap. I was about to take a step back but the all of a sudden he lunged at me with the force of a bear. I groaned. This was the third time I had been manhandled. First by the wolf boy Jacob then by Charlie and now by Edward Cullen, for some strange reason Port Angels is looking really good right now. I coughed "Hello Edward?"


End file.
